K Units Role
by krhorsejumper97
Summary: After K unit rescues Alex from the hands of Scorpia Alex is left with no one. Jack and Tome were killed before his very eyes. So now K unit will have to take up the role as Alex's friend and protector when they are sent to a safe house provided by MI6.
1. Saviors

Disclaimer for the whole series: I don't own Alex Rider.

Amazing and witty huh.

K Unit's Role

******************

The area had been secured. There was no more threat. All the building had been searched except for the dungeons. That's all K unit had left to do. All of them were empty. All K unit had to do was wander down the hall and peek in each cell.

The cells smelled horrible and looked as if they hadn't been cleaned in ages. The smell raised bile in the back of K unit's throat but they pushed it back down and began breathing though their mouths.

*******************

Alex was barely hanging onto consciousness. He had been beaten and tortured beyond belief. He heard footsteps approaching. He only had the strength to wince and shudder. His torturers had come back for him, and this time he wouldn't come out of it alive.

Maybe death would be a blessing though. Alex now had no one left. He lay facing the wall clutching a figure lying next to him. Jack. They had tortured her for a while before his very eyes before killing her. Next to Jack lay another figure. Tom. He had also suffered Jack's fate. For the last week they had not laid a finger on him physically, instead they had pushed him to his breaking point mentally. The day they had died, realizing Alex still would not break, they went back to physical, torturing him worse than ever before. Alex could feel deaths presence as the footsteps came closer.

* * *

K unit finally reached the last cell. They would soon escape the smell that they had identified as decomposing flesh. Many had died here, and now all that's left of them was the horrid smell. As they're footsteps slowed to a stop they peaked into the cell.

Suddenly all of K unit let escape an audible gasp. Inside was a horrible sight that would haunt K unit in their dreams. There were three figures, covered in the crimson red of new and the dirty brown of old blood. Snake looked at the rest of K unit before grabbing the keys off a hook and opening the door. Only one moved. It was a quick movement that if you blinked would have been missed. One of the figures shuddered. It was all he had strength left to do. The other two lay still and silent.

Snake was shocked. He had expected to find them all dead. He quickly ran forward and checked the other two's pulses. He was 2/3s right, there was nothing. Snake left them be, a disposal crew would deal with them later, and it wasn't their job.

Snake knelt over the figure who had shuddered. He carefully, avoiding injuries, laid a finger over the figures pulse. K unit looked on with anticipation. The figure shuddered under Snake's touch. Feeling the reassuring beat of a pulse Snake nodded to the rest of K unit. Snake would need help with this one. Fox quickly let their situation be heard on the radio before walking with the rest of K unit towards the figure. "Is it safe to lay him on his back?" Wolf asked as K unit knelt beside the figure.

"I'll check his back." Snake said flicking open a pocket knife. He carefully cut away the dirty shirt from the figures back. There were open wounds, bad bruises and slashes from a whip across the figures back but his front may be worse with the possibility of broken ribs. If they laid the figure on his back his wounds could get infected so despite the cold Snake removed his shirt and placed it on the ground. "If you can hear me I warn you this may hurt." Snake said preparing to lower the boy onto his back.

*******************

Alex's eyes flickered open using a lot of his strength reserve. At first blurry figures spun. Then they started to settle but not enough to recognize K unit. "I can hear you." Alex barely croaked out. K unit was surprised the boy was conscious.

"What's your name son?" Fox asked trying to distract the boy as he was lowered onto Snakes shirt. Alex winced as his exposed back pressed against the ground.

"Alex Rider." Alex said with a gasp. Fox gasped looking shocked. He had not recognized Alex. Fox studied the boy and realized he recognized some of his features, like the piercing brown eyes. Suddenly everything came into view for Alex.

"Ben?" Alex asked surprised. K unit gave Fox an accusing look.

"You know him?" Eagle asked.

"So do you." Fox said.

"We don't know an Alex Rider." Wolf said.

"Yes you do," Fox said making it as dramatic as possible, "It's Cub."

"It can't be…." Snake said examining the boy. Alex just nodded. He felt the oncoming urge to throw up. Despite the horrid pain it cause him, Alex rolled to his side and threw up. He winced as he settled back on his back.

"How are you still conscious?" Snake asked helping the Alex settle back.

"Dunno….." Alex gasped out. Carefully Snake cut away the front of his shirt. Once again K unit was awestruck. His chest was so bloodied they could hardly see anything. Wolf remembering the canteen in his backpack pulled it out and took off his shirt wetting it with cool damp water.

"Can I have some water?" Alex said his dry throat aching.

"Sure." Wolf said handing him the canteen. He also pulled out some food.

"I don't think his stomach can hold it down," Snake said shaking his head "But give it to him anyways."

Alex who hadn't seen food in days wolfed it down ignoring the pain in his face. Meanwhile hoping the food would distract Alex from the pain Snake desperately tried to wipe down his chest. Alex gasped in pain and passing his point of endurance, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. Snake quickly checked Alex's breathing. It was growing shallower and shallower. Suddenly it stopped. Snake swore. Fox started yelling into his radio urging them to hurry. Apparently there was a situation with another captive. Meanwhile Snake had begun performing CPR.

He carefully tipped Alex's head back and began administrating the breath that may save his life. After the fifth time Alex gasped, shuddered and began breathing on his own. Alex was clearly going to stay unconscious now. Finally with the blood wiped away K unit was astounded by the state of Alex's chest.

There were so many cuts and bruises that his whole chest was almost covered. There were burns running down Alex's legs and arms. Fox was again on his radio arguing for them to move faster because of the state Alex was in. Most of the bruises encircled an old scar almost eclipsed by the bruises. Snake gaped. A bullet would probably only a few months old. There could be internal damage and Snake wouldn't know.

Tearing his eyes from the bullet wound Snake glanced at the bruises on Alex's ribs. Some were most certainly broken or at the least cracked. Alex's breathing was getting shallower and K unit knew they needed help now. Suddenly they heard the pouncing of feet as more paramedics arrived. Wolf briefly explained the state of Alex as Snake waited over him incase CPR was needed again. Carefully they lifted Alex's body onto a stretcher and K unit followed as they rushed Alex towards a helicopter.

"Let us come too." Wolf said expecting a straight no.

Not having time to argue they agreed. As the helicopter lifted into the air Snake sighed knowing Alex had a fighting chance of surviving he just had to hang on.

*******************

Ok people there you have it the first chapter. I'm sorry if some of the medical stuff was wrong or there was no way the unit could've come with Alex. I apologize but I am the writer of this story.


	2. Bertha

Fox laid a hand across Alex's forehead. He was burning up. Someone sighed seeing the state Alex was in. Who would want to do this to a fourteen year old kid? "Do you think he'll make it?" Fox asked Snake.

"I don't know, seeing the state he's in its lucky he's lasted so far." Snake said shaking his head.

"His housekeeper will have her hands full when Alex returns to her." Fox said.

"Wait what about his parents?" Eagle asked.

"They were both killed in a plane crash." Fox said looking down at Alex. He felt sorry for the kid though he was sure Alex didn't want sympathy.

"What about his relatives?" Wolf asked.

"His uncle was shot in his car in the line of duty. He was also a spy for MI6. As was Alex's father." Fox said. After this the helicopter grew silent as the race to get to the hospital began. Then a walkie talkie crackled to life. Wolf picked it up and spoke quickly before waiting for an answer. After hearing it Wolf's face paled and he quietly replied before setting the walkie talkie down. "They identified the bodies of the people next to Cub." Wolf said quietly.

"You mean the dead ones?" Eagle asked.

"Yes the dead ones!" Wolf said.

"Well who were they?" Snake asked.

"They were Tom Harris, Alex's friend and Jack Starbright, his housekeeper." Wolf said scanning their faces for the unit's reaction. Everyone reacted differently. Fox paled, Snake swore, and Eagles eyes widened.

"Who does he have left now?" Eagle asked.

"No one, Eagle, he has no one." Fox said.

"Except for us." Snake said quietly.

"What?" Wolf said.

"Maybe we could help him recover." Snake said.

"That's insane." Wolf said.

"No, maybe it's not." Fox said

"We could keep him safe." Snake said.

"We'll have to get Blunts approval." Eagle added shuddering.

"We'll stand strong together." Fox said smiling goofily. Then there was silence as everyone mentally prepared to meet the dreaded head honcho of MI6.

*****************

Alex's eyes fluttered open to be met with a blinding white color flashing across his eyes. Alex groaned and rolled over. This movement caused him immense pain. He sat up resisting the urge to cry out. This caused him even more pain. Alex bit his lip in frustration. 'Where am I?' He wondered. Suddenly he recognized the place. It was a hospital. But how did he get here? Then Alex remembered something about K unit. He pressed his memory further till he remembered.

The memories shocked Alex. The torture was vivid and so was the rescue. The memories of his tormentors left him cornered in his own mind. Alex whimpered as the vivid pictures repeated again and again. Suddenly a nurse entered the room. "Ah I see your awake." She said.

Alex snapped back to normal determined to hide his insecurities from her. Nobody needed to know what went on in the dungeon or in his head. The nurse inserted some sort of pain killer into his I.V. and soon he was back asleep, left to face horrid nightmares.

******************

Alex's first visitor happened to be MI6's very own Mrs. Jones. Alex was too tired to put up a fight as she sat on the side of his bed. Had MI6 had a sedative put in his I.V. to keep him calm? Alex had to swallow back the bile in his throat as the smell of peppermint drifted over him. He had actually liked peppermint until he had met Mrs. Jones. Now it reminded him of her every time he smelt it. "Alex we have a safe location for you." Mrs. Jones said with a smile.

"Oh and it just takes me getting tortured to get sent somewhere safe. Getting shot wasn't bad enough huh?" Alex said. Mrs. Jones looked into the brown eyes of the boy and four words came to mind. If looks could kill, not that she didn't deserve it. Mrs. Jones sighed.

"We would have sent you there earlier but a spot just went vacant now." Mrs. Jones said. Alex gave no reply so Mrs. Jones just went on. "You and K unit will go to live there until further notice. I do not suggest you wander far from your house. Surrounding you will be other agents under protection and some get very defensive when an unknown person comes onto their property. Do you understand?" Mrs. Jones asked seriously. Alex nodded before rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. Alex needed time to process what he had just been told. Seeing Alex was tired Mrs. Jones stood up silently and left.

*******************

K unit had visited Alex before but the visits had been awkward and brief. Alex was not going to pour out his life story in a hospital. K unit would be lucky if they got it at all. The person who probably knew the most about Alex was Fox, but he wanted Alex to trust them enough to tell them. No amount of badgering could get Fox to confess to what had happened when he and Alex met.

* * *

Finally the day of Alex's release from the hospital came. Alex was desperate to escape the hospital. He had spent too much time there. Though he was not as good as new, and Snake would have to check him a lot, Alex knew he would feel way better once he was away from the dreadful whit wall of the hospital. All of Alex's stuff had been packed and sent ahead of him to the safe house. All that's left was the horribly long drive.

Apparently, without him, K unit had already picked seats. Wolf was driving, Eagle called shot gun, Fox was on the right in the back, and Snake was on the left in the back. That left Alex to be squished in the middle between Fox and Snake. What a joyful arrangement.

It hadn't taken long to get to a main road. Soon they were cruising along but up ahead lay trouble. Wolf swore. Up ahead there was a line of cars that stretched out of sight. Alex groaned. He would be trapped in there forever. Since Wolf had refused to turn on the radio for the fear of Eagles incessant singing, Eagle had to make his own entertainment. "Who wants to play a game?" Eagle asked.

"No one." Wolf said firmly.

"Ok so we have to name everyone in the other cars, ok? Ok." Eagle said. Everyone groaned this would be a long drive. And there it started. As they approached the first car Eagle studied the man inside before pointing and saying "Bertha." Pleased with his selection he looked at a woman in another car. Without thinking he said "Bertha." Again. This was the beginning of a pattern. Every single person in another car was therefore dubbed Bertha.

"Guys, I think I know her." Eagle said. K unit just looked exasperated. "It's Bertha!" K unit groaned.

Alex wished he was near a window so he could knock his head against the all forcing him into unconsciousness but Fox and Snake were blocking his way. Wolf, when he was not watching the road, was glaring at Eagle. If only looks could kill were on the minds of all of K unit. Except for Eagle who seemed to be quite enjoying his little game. Alex wondered if he might get bored eventually. K unit knew better. "Hey guys, guess who that is….." Eagle said.

"Who Eagle who?" Wolf said angrily.

"It's Bertha!" Eagle said before breaking out laughing. Wolf wanted so badly to reach over and strangle Eagle but MI6 would kill him if Alex got hurt in a car accident.

"I think Bertha is following us." Eagle said. This time they were in standstill traffic so Wolf managed to reach over and smack Eagle before returning his grip to the wheel.

"Hey!" Eagle exclaimed. "I bet Bertha saw that." He said pointing to the car next to them. Alex slumped back in his seat and paled. He wasn't sure how much more of Eagle he could survive.

After a couple hours Wolf maneuvered the car away from traffic and they were on a deserted country road heading towards their destination. Eagle was slumped in his seat upset there was no one to call Bertha. K unit breathed a sigh of relief as Eagle shut up. It had grown late and Alex was tired.

Alex tried to settle his head on the back of the leather seat but couldn't get comfortable. "You know Alex, Snake and I won't kill you for sleeping on our shoulders." Fox said kindly. Alex nodded before laying his head on Fox's shoulder. This was much more comfortable than trying to sleep on the cold leather seats and after shifting a couple times Alex was fast asleep. With Alex on his shoulder Fox couldn't sleep but he didn't really mind. He hadn't planned on sleeping anyways, though Fox managed to doze off by leaning his head against the window. The car was peaceful as Wolf drove on into the night.

****************

Yes the Bertha thing actually happened to me. I don't know if I made it funny enough. And yes my role was the same as Eagle the Bertha dubber who annoys everyone else into obliviation. IF YOUR NAME IS BERTHA PLEASE DO NOT BE INSULTED. IT WAS THE FIRST NAME THAT CAME TO MIND WHEN I WAS DRIVING WITH MY PARENTS WHEN IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED.


	3. Weak

Alex woke up in a soft bed in the middle of a white room. He knew he was going to be sick. He rushed out of the room and down the hall searching desperately for the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was close. The door had been left open so Alex barged straight in. He left the door open a crack before diving for the toilet.

Alex threw open the lid and retched. Alex felt horrible. The vivid memories of the torture were threatening to overwhelm him. Alex laid his head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. He knew he would probably need the toilet again. To avoid thinking more about the nightmare Alex wondered how he had gotten here.

Alex looked down. He was still dressed. Then he remembered the car drive and falling asleep on Fox's shoulder. He must have really been knackered to have not woken up when he was moved. It was really nice of Fox to carry him, though he felt slightly ashamed of himself for not noticing. A wrong move like that could get him killed.

Alex felt bile rise in his throat as he leaned over and retched again. How long would it be before someone woke up and found him? Suddenly the memories overwhelmed him. Alex curled up into a ball and struggled for control. Images of Jack and Tom flashed across his eyes. 'No I can't lose control.' Alex thought as he tried to push the memories away. Alex managed to make it back to the toilet before he retched again.

Alex hear footsteps "Alex?!?!?" Someone cried out. Alex just lay back down on the cold tile. A pair of hands lightly rolled him over. The sight of Alex made Fox pale. "I'm going to get Snake." Fox said before disappearing. Alex just leaned over the toilet and retched again.

******************

Fox rushed into Snakes room. He roughly shook Snake awake. "Wah do you wan Fox?" A sleepy Snake asked.

"It's Alex." Snake was out of bed in a flash.

"Where is he?" Snake asked.

"The bathroom." Fox replied paling at hearing the sound of retching again. Snake swore as they rushed down the hall. Hearing the noise an angry Wolf woke up and stormed out of his bedroom.

"What is going on?" an angry Wolf asked. Suddenly a sleepy Eagle.

"It's Cub." Fox gestured to the bathroom. Wolf swore. What had the kid done now? They rushed into the bathroom to find Alex lying on his side groaning. Everybody paled.

"Are you sick?" Snake asked. Cub didn't respond.

"Get him to the couch." Snake ordered. Wolf carefully picked up the boy trying not to cause him extra pain. Alex hung light and limp in Wolf's arms.

"What's wrong with him?" Eagle asked.

"Most likely a nightmare." Fox said shaking his head.

"What kind of thoughts can traumatize a boy this much?" Wolf asked.

"You probably don't want to know." Snake said examining the boy. His clothes were soaked with sweat.

"I'm fine." Alex muttered finally grabbing a handle on his emotions. Leaving the turmoil to swirl inside of him. Alex swung his legs over the couch and stood up.

"Tea is supposed to help with nightmares." Eagle said handing him a cup. Alex nodded and drank it swiftly before heading back up to bed leaving a bewildered K unit behind.

Alex knew the tea would not work. Jack had tried that before with him, if the nightmares were strong it would not help. Just like it wouldn't help now. Alex sat on his bed and stared out the window. The world outside was illuminated by the full moon. Mrs. Jones had told him not to go exploring. But the night was nice and Alex needed to get away. Alex only knew where the front door was because he had seen it when he drank his tea. So Alex waited for the silence that meant K unit had gone to bed before slipping away into the night.

*************

Alex is not OOC he is just weak people. That is me getting defensive. Sorry it's short, I wanted to leave you in suspense. Cue evil author laugh.


	4. Innocence?

A forest surrounded the house Alex and K unit were currently living in. The forest seemed to stretch on forever. The green and brown began to blend in Alex's eyes. Alex felt good to be out in the open. He needed some time alone to think. How had things changed so much in a matter of weeks?

Alex sighed as he pushed himself harder. He made it his goal to stay in top physical condition during this little holiday from heck. Alex reflected on the worried glances from K unit he had received earlier. Fox had been on a mission with him before so he knew Fox would care but why everyone else? Especially Wolf. Meanwhile back at the house K unit was not asleep.

*************

Fox had walked in to check on Alex again. There was a lump under the blanket and the light had been left on. Only when Fox went to turn of the light did he recognize the form was not Alex but a pillow. Fox threw back the covers and was bewildered to find Alex gone. The window was open and the wind fluttered the curtains. Fox swore looking out the window to see nothing but nature bathed in moonlight.

"What is it Fox?" Wolf asked. K unit had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Alex is gone." Fox said gesturing towards the empty bed and open window.

"Who's Alex?" Eagle asked.

"Cubs real name is Alex Rider remember." Eagle looked sheepish. Snake swore. 'Darn that kid.' Wolf thought looking out the open window.

"Come on we have to find him." Snake grumbled before pulling on some shoes and beginning to track Alex.

*************

Alex was beginning to feel better and now was just running for the spite of running. Alex actually liked running when he wasn't doing it for his life.

Eventually the brush grew thicker. Alex pushed his way through to the bewildering sight beyond. Glimmering just insight was the unreal sight of a house. It was almost like the one he and K unit shared. Alex wanted to find out who was in the house. Alex wanted to give in to the urge that was begging him to explore. Was this the reason Mrs. Jones had told him not to explore?

But suddenly he heard noise in the distance. K unit had not gone to sleep, and now they were following him. For some reason Alex didn't want K unit to discover the house. He wanted to explore it himself. After promising himself he would come back and figure out the mystery behind the house, Alex set off to have a little fun with K unit.

******************

Snake was sure he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It flashed for a second and then was gone. Snake shook his head. His tired mind was playing tricks on him. All of K unit looked uneasy. Snake debated telling them what he had seen but decided against it.

Suddenly a ball of mud flew and hit Wolf in the face. The rest of K unit stifled their laughter. Wolf just looked infuriated. He looked wildly around for the source of the mud, yet all was quiet. Suddenly a bigger ball of mud slammed into the back of Fox's neck form the opposite direction. Then K unit knew they weren't dealing with a prankster but much worse, a ninja.

***************

Alex had to fight laughing out loud. K unit did so not know who they were dealing with. Alex bent down and grabbed a fist full of mud before scurrying up a tree. He climbed onto the limb directly above K unit. Even better right above Eagle. Alex winged the fistful of mud down and when K unit looked up at the limb nothing was there. Alex climbed to the ground sniggering to himself.

Snake knew he was next, so he braced himself, not sure of which direction to face.

*****************

Snake was next. Alex positioned himself so after he had had his fun he could make a break for the house. He managed to grab some mud with a bit of leaves and sticks mixed in. Just to make it better Alex grabbed some moss of a tree and mixed it in. Once he was satisfied he aimed and let it fly. A direct hit. Alex couldn't help laughing once he was out of K units hearing range as he sprinted back to the house.

******************

Snake felt something hit him on the seat of his pants. He groaned and looked over his shoulder. What he saw confirmed his fear. What kind of person had such a warped sense of humor? Suddenly it dawned over Fox. "Alex…..." he hissed.

"We should've known it was Cub." Wolf said shaking his head. Suddenly everyone broke out in a dead sprint towards the house. They needed to beat Alex there. Too bad Alex had trained with Scorpia and was already there.

*******************

'They must have figured it out by now.' Alex thought trying to figure out what to do. When K unit dot home they were going to kill him after torturing him and knowing how mad Wolf can get he imagined he would be tortured for a long long time. Suddenly an idea struck Alex. They can't kill me if they have no proof I did anything. Alex paced in his bedroom. Suddenly he had an idea.

Alex stripped out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom turning the water on to hot. Just the way he liked it. The water washing away his fears, insecurities, and pains. Though the pains of his life could never be washed away.

As the water ran down Alex's back Alex thoughts drifted through everything that had happened since his uncle died. How he missed Ian. Not to mention John, his father. The pain burned inside Alex's chest as his thoughts drifted away. Suddenly the front door slammed shut, snapping Alex away from his thoughts, K unit was home.

******************

"Alex get you little butt down her right now so we can kick it." Snake yelled his voice echoing through the house. Alex just snickered, he was gonna play innocent. K unit decided to split up and Fox ended up doing up stairs. Upon finding the closed bathroom door Fox hollered at Alex. "If you don't come out now it's going to be worse later." Fox yelled. To add to the affect Alex had rubbed in shampoo and left it in as he got out.

"What's going on?" Alex asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well………." Fox trailed off as Alex threw open the door. 'He certainly does look confused.' Fox thought looking at Alex's get up. He was wearing only a towel, he was soaking wet, with shampoo on his hair, and had a big bullet scar on his chest. Fox did a double take.

"Holy…….." Alex covered his mouth before he could finish. Before taking his hand off he shoved Fox into a different room and proceeded to lock the door.

"Why in the world do you have a bullet wound on your chest?" Fox yelled his voice vibrating through the room yet not reaching K unit. Alex sighed deeply.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell K unit." Alex said tracing his bullet wound.

"But Snake should………..and Wolf will kill…………….fine I promise." Fox said.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Alex paused for dramatic effect. "I'm not sure how much MI6 has told you about me but my fifth mission involved Scorpia. I worked undercover and was trained by them. I discovered their plot to kill millions of innocent people, I climbed up onto the balloon, fought with a crazy assassin, watched him fall to his death, saved all the people, and floated away in the hot air balloon to my not so happily ever after. But then I didn't know the Scorpia saying Scorpia never forgives, Scorpia never forgets, so I didn't suspect them to come after me. So after being debriefed from the Scorpia mission I stepped outside MI6 h.q. and a sniper shot me a couple inches from the heart. Wanna know what happens next, I slowly bleed on the ground and an ambulance comes to pick up my body. I was lucky enough to live to see this wonderful day. Yippee." As Alex fell silent Fox just stared. Fox was obviously paler and his eyes were wide.

"They tried to bloody assassinate you and you wrecked their operation and lived?!?!?!?" Fox had obviously heard of Scorpia before.

"Did I mention besides killing their assassin Nile, I killed one of their main executives Julia Rothaman and on the Snakehead mission, as you remember we killed Major Yu." Fox just stared awestruck at Alex.

"I better go put a shirt on." Alex said before striding away leaving Fox in shock. Alex appeared a couple seconds later with a wet t-shirt clinging to his body.

Fox, in his shock, managed to choke out "K unit wants a word with you, tell them I'll be down soon I need a moment to recover." Alex nodded and went downstairs to, if they didn't buy the innocence story, certain doom.


End file.
